We are Back
by Silver Wolf Nami
Summary: We are Back and Sassier than ever! Sequel to It's A Secret, our girls are back to frinish what they started
1. We are Back

Ok yes this is a sequel to 'It's a secret' I hope every one enjoyed the last story

Ok yes this is a sequel to 'It's a secret' I hope every one enjoyed the last story

123456789

It's been four years and much has changed after everything that happened four years ago, nothing would truly be the same. The girls went off to college, separate colleges , Rin went to a private college in New York to work on her fashion skills, Sango went to an art school in California and became a Make up artist, Kagome went to a community college in California a couple hours away from Sango and became a script writer for T.V drama's. Ayame also went to a community collage and became a hair stylist.

They kept in touch with Mr. Toshio sending him lyrics and pictures, Yes pictures of his Grand daughter. Aki, Rins three year old daughter, Yes that one night with Sesshomaru was all it took. He didn't even know. Once Rin found out she was scared out of her mind, But Ayame came and stayed with her until Aki was born.

Everything was perfect after that Rin cared more for her daughter and if anything happened to her it would devastate her. She was full Inu demon, Rin's uncle told her that was rare for a female born from a flower demon. If a girl was born she would be a flower demon like the mother if a boy then the race of the father.

Sango had gotten married so they sent a picture of her to him on her wedding day. Sadly he walked out on her after finding out she was pregnant with his child. She was crushed. Kagome told her if he ever came back and wanted to be with her to tell him to shove off. So now she had a son named Sora, Because of his sky blue eyes. He was one.

Ayame had opened a Hair Salon becoming a top Hair dresser, nothing much has been heard from her she visits regularly to Rin. The last time she visited she was surfing the channels and came across Starz. Rin and her where shocked to see Kagura and Sesshomaru where together and had been for the last year.

Ayame couldn't help but gawk at koga, he had changed he had his long dark hair pulled into a pony tail and his crystal blue eyes shined with arrogance. She couldn't believe how much he changed, but still couldn't help but fall for his manly charms.

Kagome lived a some what normal life, she stayed out of the spot light as much as possible but had become a some what famous script righter, But she longed to be on stage singing her heart out watching the crowd sing along with her.

Now after four years the call was made. 'I believe the Sassi angelz are back and Sassier than ever' was the message Toshio had gotten with a date and time, but instead of there normal recording room they where going to record in private see if anyone would pick up who they where.

That was their plan they had made they had set it up with Toshio and now it was being played.

"Mommy are we there yet" Aki asked again wiggling in her seat she turned her Silver blue eyes which she had inherited from Rins mother. She looked up at her mother her dark silver hair a mess from the nap she had taken earlier. "Almost, you hungry?" Rin asked holding up a box of goldfish.

"Yes" Aki answered holding out her tiny hands eagerly awaiting her favorite snack. Rin handed her the box giggling as joy lit up her daughters face. Everyone had taken Separate planes but would be arriving at the same time. Nerves had settled in her stomach they where going to start off where they left off.

The summer tour with Silver beats. Yes major nerves, but that would be happening after they put their album together. She was really worried about her daughter she glanced over seeing her playing with the goldfish. Sesshomaru didn't know many people would think Rin adopted her. She had the proof though every month she took a picture and sent it to her family and friends to see her progress and she had those pictures in her suit case.

"We will be landing shortly please put on your seat belts" The pilot announced pulling her out of her thoughts "ok love sit down so mommy can buckle you up" Rin giggled seeing her daughter stuff a handful of goldfish in her mouth looking like a chipmunk.

As the plane descended Rin could help but be relieved that she was back in her own home town, oddly those nerves lowed slightly. Looking out the widow the ground came closer then they had landed. "please leave in an organized fashion and thank you for riding with us" The pilot recited.

Rin stood grabbing her purse and Aki's hand before making her way off the plane stepping off the plane she went to the bag claim and saw all her luggage grabbing her one suitcase with some cloths, but most was personal belongings and told Aki to get hers before taking her hand once more looking around she spotted a bright red hair.

"Ayame!" Rin yelled gaining the attention of the red head that turned around and smiled after grabbing her suitcase she ran over and hugged her. "It's been to long!" Ayame laughed bending down a hugging Aki who giggled. "You saw me a week ago" Rin laughed. "Like I said it's been so long" Ayame smiled.

"Heard from the other?" Rin asked looking around "I called they already in the car it's sitting out front" Ayame nodded "well lets get this show on the road" Rin announced walking towards the exit, Stepping into the nice warm sun rin looked around there sitting a couple feet away w2as the black limo.

"A Limo, is he trying to grab peoples attention?" Ayame sighed looking around but no one seemed to care "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to just crash" Rin yawned "well after we talk to Toshio, we can head to the condo he rented us" Ayame announced putting her bag in the trunk.

The ride to the studio was spent catching up even though there really wasn't much to catch up on, they all had kept in touch making a yearly trip over here for get together at Kagomes old house with her mother and Rins uncle.

"We here, we here!" Aki jumped up and down as the car pulled up to the car, Aki had no clue where here was just that she could finally get out of the car. "Calm down love" Rin sighed as her daughter sat down but still bounced slightly, she didn't like to be seated for long periods of time.

"Ok you must stay close to me understand" Rin told her in a strict voice "Yes mommy" Aki answered. Rin opened the door stepping out there was no flash of lights which she found comforting. Grabbing Aki's hand she moved out of the way helping Sango out next, since her arms where full of a sleeping toddler.

Kagome and Ayame stepped out after stretching there tired limbs. "It's so nice being back" Kagome smiled. They walked to the doors opening them nothing had changed everything was where it should be they made there way to the elevator pressing the up button they where shocked to see Miroku step out.

He looked at them his eyes widened slightly "do I know you?" He asked but they had moved into the elevator the doors closed before any of them could answer back. "Well I hope he doesn't notice right off the back" Sango muttered. "I get the feeling he did" Rin sighed "well that some what good" Ayame shrugged "I haven't even got my response ready for Inuyasha" Kagome murmured looking at the floor.

The doors opened and to there shock and amusement stood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both arguing about something in the middle of there path. "Excuse us but we need to get by" Ayame announced gaining there attention. They looked up "What business do you have with my father?" Inuyasha glared looking over there little group.

"Will you pwease move" Aki stomped her foot impatiently. "Aki that's not nice" Rin chided picking up her daughter. "Sorry mama" Aki whispered hiding her face in her mother shoulder. "Please move, Inuyasha" Kagome stepped up next her hands where on her hips "we traveled for hours and would like to speak with your father so we can go home and sleep!" Kagome growled in frustration.

Everyone was jet lagged. "Kagome, Rin, Sango, Ayame its been a while" Izayoi smiled walking out of Toshio's office. Shock crossed everyone's face. "We where just here for Christmas" Ayame laughed moving past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to hug her. Aki let out a shriek of excitement seeing her grandmother. Squirming, Rin put her down and she dashed to her arms wide open.

"There's my flower" Izayoi laughed hugging Aki. "But that was so long ago" Izayoi replied as the others came and hugged her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where left standing there. "Boy's don't you have work to be doing" Izayoi turned her eyes narrowing.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled "that bitch is back and your telling me to leave!" Inuyasha exploded "Inuyasha!" Izayoi yelled covering Aki's ears "There are children you idiot!" Sango hissed ushering Aki into Toshio's office fallowing after with Sora closing the door.

"Look we will deal with this later!" Kagome yelled rushing into the office. "I agree we have much to discuss but we are all tired from our trip here wait until after everyone is with in reason to talk" Rin huffed marching into the office with Ayame behind her.

"The hell" Inuyasha muttered looking at Sesshomaru "they have kids!" Inuyasha through his hands up. "They actually left to start a family and now there back expecting dad to let them back in!" Inuyasha laughed "well it's not going to happen!" Inuyasha smirked "Father kicked them its not like there going to be back" Sesshomaru added rolling his eyes and left to finish recording.

& **with Angelz**&

"So we start tomorrow?" Rin asked "Yes the sooner the better, we only have a couple weeks before I announce your tour and your back so lets get a song out there" Toshio nodded. "Like old time's" Kagome smiled "Yes much like old times" Sango smiled.

"ok I'm ready to crash" Ayame yawned "Me to" Aki mumbled in her moms arms. "I've already told kagome the address so, everything should be there" Toshio nodded. "Thank you so much!" Rin sighed. Walking out into the hall way everyone fallowed ready to sleep.

123456789

Ok How was that! for a first chapter? Good I hope


	2. Radio

Lalala, I'm just passing through lalala N-T-Who here is the next chapter enjoy

Lalala, I'm just passing through lalala N-T-Who here is the next chapter enjoy!

Ok let me clear something up so it doesn't cause problem I own no songs used

( ) people singing in back ground

123456789

Toshio had called them after they had settled down and gotten the children to sleep that they had a month to pull all 15 songs they had sent him on to an album in time to sale it so people would have when they went on tour.

"Sango is this yours?" Kagome asked holding up a printed sheet of paper with lyrics on it. "Ya, I wrote it after he left" Sango nodded while she feed Sora. "I love it!" Kagome laughed she was scanning over all the songs trying to memorize her lines.

"I think you should get to work" Akina announced coming into the room. They had requested for there old manager and where shocked to find she retired after she thought they had been kicked, But jumped at the time to come back and work with them.

"I vote Sango sings first this is perfect!" Kagome grinned "It's not like the old stuff we use to sing, so it's fresh" Rin agreed "Alternative sound nice!" Ayame cheered. "Does that mean we have to base our other songs off this though" Rin asked looking over some of there lyrics "Nah, we will have an everything CD" Ayame smiled "what do you mean?" Akina asked puzzled.

"well we have a bit of Alternative, techno, and even some hip hop so it's a bit of everything" Ayame cleared up for her. "I see, this could work" Akina nodded. "Could, it is!" Ayame clapped.

"Fine let's come up with a catch phrase" Akina sighed walking over to booth setting everything up then pressed the record button. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked in a playful tone "Sassi Angelz" Ayame continued her voice taking on an edge of mystery "because we are back" Sango yelled "And Sassier than ever" Rin finished in a purr.

"Perfect ladies!" Akina cheered "I'll send this to Mr. Toshio and he'll send it to be aired" Akina declared "you better get started on a song" She added as she left there private recording room." So what" Rin said out of now where looking up from Sango's lyric's.

"What?" Kagome asked puzzled "The name of the song 'so what'" Rin announced "and I think we should start with 'one step at a time' it just a little easier to work with and we can get it out" Rin finished. "Not bad, 'so what' can come out after then Kagome's song 'Disturbia', maybe even your song 'Untouched' Rin" Ayame finished. "Let's get started" Rin nodded "Aki, I want you to stay in this room here you can watch Tom and Jerry" Rin told her turning the T.V on to her favorite show.

"Ok I'll hit the switch to start recording Ayame get in there your first!" Sango commanded since she wouldn't be singing in her song.

Tapping could be heard then a soft melody came on.

**Rin:** Dadadada dudadada

**Ayame:** Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away (Kag: ahh, ya)  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste (Kag: close enough for you to taste)  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet ( Rin: Show the world, Kag: Knows your Name yet)  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated(Rin: Frustrated)  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting(Kag: Impatient, Rin: Waiting)

We live and we learn to take

**All:** One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

**Kag:** Dadadada dudadada

**Ayame:** You believe and you doubt (Rin: you believe)  
You're confused, you got it all figured out ( Kag: Got it all figured out)  
Everything that you always wished for (Rin: Everything)

**All:** Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours

**Ayame:** If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet (Kag: Knows your name yet)  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it (Rin: Make it)  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated ( Kag: Frustrated)  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting (Rin: Impatient, kag: waiting)

**Ayame:** We live and we learn to take

**All:** One step at a time  
There's no need to rush (Rin: No need to rush)  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love (Kag: falling in love)  
It's gonna happen and it's (Rin: It's gonna happen)  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

**Ayame:** when you can't wait any longer

**Rin and Kag**: Can't wait

**Ayame:** There's no end in sight (Kag: ohhhhh)

**Rin:** When you need to find the strength

**Ayame: ** It's the faith that makes you stronger

**Rin:** The only way to get there (Kag: Only way)

**Ayame:** Is one step at a time

**Rin:** Dadadada, dadadada, dadada

**Kag:** ohhh, ohh

**Ayame:** Take one step at a time (Rin: Time)

**All:**  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

"Awesome!" Aki yelled when they finished "Why thank you" Ayame laughed "That was awesome just need to put on one more thing and Walla finished" Sango clapped. "Magnificent" Akina clapped in the door way. "I guess I should run that up to him as well" Akina laughed pulling the tap out.

"Wait lets get one more done then go eat lunch" Kagome asked looking at everyone they agreed "ok how about Sango now" Rin asked Sango nodded putting Sora in his stroller then took Ayame's place while she moved over to another micro phone. "Go!" Akina signaled as music filled the booth.

A catchy tune started up

All: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

Sango: I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Aya: Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Rin: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

Sango: So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Kag: Uh, check my flow, uh

Sango: The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with Tom boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Aya: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

Sango: So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

All: You weren't fair  
You never were  
You weren't all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

Sango: So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (Rin: we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (Kag: I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't fair  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Rin: Ba da da da da da

They where laughing so hard as the song ended "oh my god" Ayame cried clutching her stomach "That was fun!" Rin yelled jumping up and down like a little kid "How did you come up with this?" Ayame asked "Went to a bar" Sango replied "these guys got into a fight over this girl it's what started getting the wheels turning in my head" Sango answered.

"Ok, now I'm taking these to Mr. Toshio" Akina announced "you guy's go eat" Akina added walking out of the room. "Where to?" Rin asked "Noodle, noodle!" Aki jumped up and down. "She said it" Kagome laughed. "The Noodle house!" Sango gasped "We haven't been there in ages!" Rin yelled. "Onward to the noodle house" Ayame shouted pointing to the door.

Laughing they left. Once there Mrs. Higurashi offered to watch Sora and Aki for a couple weeks so they could get all the major things out of the way. They had to have a photo shoot, interviews and even public signing's. then a charity concert for the adopted and abused children. (Rin's idea after saving a little girls life from her drunken and abusive father)

They where all eating when there little message had come over the radio "Are you ready" Kagome said along "Sassi angelz" Ayame copied "We are back" Sango stated instead of yelling "And Sassier than ever" Rin laughed. "I'm sorry but that is just to cool to say" Ayame laughed.

Once they where eating they left Aki and Sora with the Higurashi's and left back to the studio. Unfortunately their catch phrase had been heard by The Starz, and reporters where everywhere. They safely made it into Toshio's private studio with out running into anyone else.

"Well that was nice" Kagome sighed lounging on the sofa watching Starz. They where replaying everything that happened four years ago, the argument on T.V to the fight, wonderful. "Well we don't have to where those itchy wigs any more" Rin commented.

"Agreed" Ayame shivered at the mention of the wigs. "Turn the radio on" Akina yelled rushing into the studio. Ayame did what she was told and turned it on to one of the local channels. The catch phrase came over the radio once more and then the announcer.

"That's right Sassi Angelz are back and they have Two new songs out I will be playing them just for you so here you go! One Step at a time will be played first then So what" The announcer yelled "Because we are your number one source for new music" He added just as one step at a time started playing.

"That was fast!" Sango gasped "Are you kidding me that was like, I mean wow" Rin was speechless "Ahhhhhh" Kagome screamed jumping up and down "We are on the radio…Again!" She yelled giggling like when they where in High school.

They started singing along even dancing. They where back, they where together, that where going to rule.

123456789

So how was that for a second chapter Great I hope! Ok here are the songs I used

'one step at a time'-Jordan Spark

'So what'-Pink

please leave a review! (you don't have to if you don't want to)


	3. Their thoughts

Man I am on a roll

Man I am on a roll! This is The Silver beat chapter there take on things!

Again I own nothing

( ) People singing in back ground

123456789

"Done!" Inuyasha sighed laying down on the sofa in there studio "Turn the radio on Roku" Inuyasha added. Their song 'Fake it' was going off. "Are you ready?" a voice called "Sassi Angelz" one whispered. Inuyasha sat up staring at the radio like the rest of the Beat singers. "We are back!" another yelled "And sassier than ever1" The last purred.

"The Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled jumping off the couch. "No fucking way" Koga muttered in shock listening to there song play. "How is this possible" Miroku murmured amazed. "Sesshomaru can you believe this!" Inuyasha yelled in rage. "They cost us a fortune and now there back!" He ranted.

"They going to have enough obstacles to jump they don't need you boys doing anything" A voice came from there door way. "Mom, how can you let dad do this!" Inuyasha Yelled. "Everything will be told and due time" Izayoi announced "Until then get ready to be blown out of the water" Izayoi added before leaving.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration "There personal lives are fixing to be known every where little brother" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes watching Inuyasha's face light up. "oh, this is going to be good!" He laughed.

"Inuyasha, my friend I must ask, are you bipolar by chance?" Miroku asked only to have a lamp thrown at his head "I was just asking" Miroku yelled from behind koga. "asshole" Inuyasha muttered. "Up next is So what by Sassi angelz" The announcer yelled.

"Wow, that's interesting" Miroku announced listening to the lyrics "she was married!" Koga yelled "Husband must have divorced her" Inuyasha laughed "I don't know Yasha" Miroku mumbled. "Lighten up and enjoy the ride" Inuyasha sighed crashing on the couch again.

"Sesshomaru dumped windy yet?" Inuyasha asked sipping his cola referring to Kagura. "Yes, she was beginning to grind on my nerves about getting married" Sesshomaru replied shrugging. "Not ready for commitment" Inuyasha looked over at him. He was smirking "she was using me, I just returned the favor, to bad she thought she was leading" he finished popping open his drink.

"I would have loved to seen her face" Koga laughed "must have been priceless" Miroku laughed. "oh, you will, it will probably be on front page of Starz tomorrow" He announced taking a sip of his drink. "you mean sharing at the rate the Angelz are doing they might even have the whole magazine!" Inuyasha growled. "True" Koga nodded "hey, remember four years ago when that argument broke out on air!" Koga asked looking at all his friends. "ya, what about it/" Inuyasha muttered glaring at the wall.

"I just cant believe they said that to each other and then disappeared with out a trace and are back together non the less hitting the charts in a matter of minutes" Koga shook his head. "they where amazing when they started" Miroku nodded "all they did was show up in the lobby right as Dad walked in singing with out any music just the rhythm of a clap" Inuyasha sat up looking at them.

"Just a clap" he muttered "They where only what 16, 17? Then" Inuyasha asked looking at everyone "and all it took was an argument over Sesshomaru sleeping with Rin to screw everything up" Miroku shook his head amazed "But remember, Kagome like him so that's what was fueling the fire" Inuyasha growled.

"Dude, the look on your face when Rin yelled that was like you where hit by a car pealed of the road, dipped in gasoline and set on fire" Miroku looked at him "I swear you where going to kill someone after she left with out a word, well besides that note" Koga thought. "Do we even have that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's under a stack of CD's over there" Inuyasha pointed Miroku walked over pulling it with out having the stack of CD's falling. "ok, lets see what this says" Miroku muttered.

Dear Beats,

Sorry to leave suddenly I'm sure you all want an explanation well this isn't really it. Inuyasha I'm sorry for what I did but I'm sure you where using me as well so we are even. Sesshomaru forget everything that happened between us. Miroku live a peaceful life. Koga, Man you really are cute wish we could have hooked up!

Sassi Angelz

"The Hell" Inuyasha yelled "You did say not to fall for them" Koga pointed out "I never fell for her!" Inuyasha yelled "I'm just pissed she through that out there!" Inuyasha growled. "What ever you say buddy" Miroku patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Koga would you ever go out with Ayame?" Miroku asked looking at him "hell no, She a weed compared to other girls out there" Koga looked disgusted. "She looks pretty she has her own uniqueness to her" Miroku tried to defend her.

"She has ugly red hair that looks like it's never been brushed and those really green eyes are freaky! And her voice! She's loud and way to hyper to be an adult!" He sneered "well that's a little harsh" Miroku tried to reason "can it monk, not happening" koga growled.

"aren't they all like that" Inuyasha snorted "I mean look at Rin, Kagome and Sango there plain, they have some shade of brown, or black in Kagomes case, either some color brown or blue eyes" Inuyasha flipped through a sports magazine "Inuyasha Kagome has way different looks than Rin and Sango!" Miroku chided "so what she still a slut" Inuyasha shrugged "and that makes you?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his brother. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked up "my god you are an idiot" Koga laughed "Shut it wolf!" Inuyasha growled throwing his empty cola bottle at him.

"Any one want pizza?" Miroku asked "I" Everyone yelled picking up the phone "Yes I would like to please an order, yes, ok Two boxes of pepperoni and sausage pizza and four boxes of Cinnamon sticks" Miroku spoke "thank you" Miroku smiled and hung up. "Hey aren't the Demonics playing against the Gremlins today?" Koga asked flipping the channel "Yes just started!" Inuyasha grinned

"COME ON DEMONICS GET YOUR ASSES TOGETHER, BLOCK HIM DANMIT" Sesshomaru growled "YES!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled with a mouth full of pizza. "NO, NO,NO" Inuyasha yelled "GET THE BALL, GET THE, YES!" Inuyasha yelled "KEEP GOING COME ON ALMOST THERE!" Miroku joined in "TOUCH DOWN!" They yelled high fifing each other.

"If they can keep this up we will be in good shape" Sesshomaru announced "are you kidding they need to work on there defense!" Koga yelled pointing to the line "If they don't we a screwed the rest of the season!" he yelled in frustration.

"I see we are barely holding out" Toshio announced from the door way "got that right" Miroku sighed "I cant believe you let the Sassi Angelz back in" Inuyasha yelled "All will be revealed shortly, watch your game" Toshio growled "whatever" he muttered turning back to the TV.

"You coming home tonight are staying to work late?" Toshio asked "Home" Inuyasha replied "after the game" he added. Toshio nodded before leaving "cant believe you still live with your parents" Koga muttered." What are you talking about you live there to!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up there playing!" Miroku hushed them. Once the game ended everything was quite. "one freaking point" Inuyasha shook his head "we beat them by a point!" He sighed "well we didn't lose" Koga pointed out. "True, but a point! Come on" he sighed again.

"I don't know about you but I am beat, why are we walking down here again?" A voice called "Because I just want to look at the Studio" Came a reply,. They guy crept close to the door peering out just in time to see The Angelz walking by.

"We'll be in there in a couple weeks!" Rin muttered "I know but, just come on" Kagome sighed. "Lets fallow" Koga whispered the nodded they waited a couple minutes then slowly fallowed. "Wow it's still the same, look our lyrics are still on the table where we left them!" Rin laughed in shock.

"Which one are they?" Ayame asked "When I grow up" Rin answered "we should use it!" Kagome smiled "Look it's a picture of us in our junior year of high school!" Sango rushed over picking the frame. "together forever" Rin Whispered. "Hey just because we weren't physically doesn't mean any thing we kept in touch" Kagome hugged Rin. "Through everything, it still feels like yesterday when I had Aki" Rin laughed sitting down.

"We all came running" Sango laughed "she looks like her father" Rin muttered "nah, more like you" Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha looked at everyone signaling them to head back to there room. "ok, something is was all wrong with that conversation!" Inuyasha sighed "well, like your parents said all will be revealed in due time" Miroku yawned "now can we go" He asked.

"fine, but I drive" Inuyasha grinned "oh, come on I said I was tired but I'm not ready to sleep for eternity" Miroku yelled running after Inuyasha who dashed off to the car. "Idiots" Koga muttered "I agree" Sesshomaru nodded fallowing after them.

123456789

so yes very interesting hope you liked it


End file.
